The Diaries Of The Lost Petrova
by ShaunaaLovesVampires
Summary: Takes place right after the Katerina episode in Season 1. Aribella Petrova is Katherine's 17 year old baby Sister that's been hiding in the shadows for about 537 Years now. What happens when she returns to Mystic Falls, and meets the Mysterious and Handsome Damon Salvatore? What about her past with a certain Hybrid? Damon/OC/Klaus Rated M for a reason
1. Prologue

**The only thing I rightfully own in this story is Aribella and my other OC Characters that may come in my later chapters. Anything else goes rightfully to the CW and or L. . No Copyright is intended.**

**Translations will be in the ending of this Chapter. I decided to let the Characters speak their home language in this Chapter. **

**1490 - Bulgaria**

**Aribella POV**

"Arrrghh! Мами моля, това боли прекалено много!" Katerina's scream echoed throughout our small Bulgarian Village, as she continued to push. Birthing a child was _never_ easy. Even though Katerina had managed to conceive a child before Marriage, my Mother was still by her side, stroking her Hair affectionately, as she whispered comforting words of encouragement to my Older Sister. We had no clue whosoever the Father of Katerina's Child was, since she was so out bent as keeping it a secret from us. Nonetheless, We still loved her unconditionally even though everyone In our Village saw her as a disgrace that was sought to be punished.

"само малко по-Катерина, вие сте почти там!" Our Mother Geneva- held tightly onto my Sister's hand, kissing her forehead as she did so. I was standing next to our Midwife- Suzanna, watching the expressions of pure agony and pain wash over Katerina's face. Being the baby Sister, I wasn't used to seeing my Sister in so much pain that I had no clue what to do except silently pray that her torture would be over soon.

"Aribella! ела тук и задръжте вашите сестри друга страна!" My Mother yelled panicky, as the Baby's head was now in view. I rushed over to my Sister's side, grabbing onto the hand that my Mother wasn't holding, while she ran over to Suzanna to help get the Baby out. Katerina's gaze slowly turned to meet my warm Green-Blue ones, and her face immediately softened, slowly smiling at me with pure exhaustion and admiration.

"сестра.." She murmured quietly, and I nodded slowly bringing my hand up to my Sister's hair, repeating my Mother's actions carefully stroking it.

"Arrrghhhh!" Katerina's screams halted as she pushed one last time, collapsing onto the damp Bed, panting for air. Her Eyes were trained onto my Mother and Suzanna, awaiting the confirmation of her Child.

"е момиче.." My Mother whispered as she held up her arms to show Katerina and me the newborn. She was Beautiful. My Mother silently cradled the Baby in her Arms, slowly walking over to Katerina. "жените, не са!" My Father now walked into the Room, yelling for my Mother to bring the Baby over to him. Confusion and Anger swept consumed my Body as a bad feeling approached me.

I stared at my Father as he took the Baby into his arms, and looked down onto his Granddaughter, with disgust, and utter replusment.

"Katerina, Вече не е позволено в този дом! ще се отклоняват при изгрев слънце." As the words left my Father's stained Lips, he departed, not without throwing a look over his shoulder at me as if challenging me to speak. Katerina's wails echoed throughout the Village, as she helplessly fought against my Mother pleading to break free so that she could hold her Daughter, but by this time my Father had already left for Germany with the Baby to sell for Adoption.

* * *

**OKAY THAT WAS THE PROLOGUE GUYS! MORE CHAPTERS TO COME SOON!**

**Translations: Мами моля, това боли прекалено много! - Mama please, it hurts too much!**

**"само малко по-Катерина, вие сте почти там! - "Only a little more Katerina, you're almost there!**

**Aribella! ела тук и задръжте вашите сестри друга страна - Aribella! Come here and hold your other sisters hand**

**сестра - sister**

**"е момиче - a girl**

**Вече не е позволено в този дом! ще се отклоняват при изгрев слънце. - you are no longer allowed in this house! you will depart at sunrise.**


	2. Fountain Of Maria

**The only thing I rightfully own in this story is Aribella and my other OC Characters that may come in my later chapters. Anything else goes rightfully to the CW and or L.J .Smith No Copyright is intended.**

**Translations will be in the ending of this Chapter. I decided to let the Characters speak their home language in this Chapter.**

**1490 – Mysitc Falls, Virginia**

**Aribella POV**

The Day after Katerina delivered the Baby, Her and I were off in the Carriage, leaving our home Country forever to reside in a completely new one. After Father had left last night, Mother had mentioned to us, about A Businessman, who lived in a decent sized Boarding House all the way in America, with his 2 Sons. I had heard everything and tiredly agreed, but Katerina was staring into space to even comprehend a single word that my Mother had said. I didn't call her out for it, though. Shaking my Head tiredly, I tried to push last night's events out of my Head and focus on the Present.

"Aribella." I heard my Sister say my name from beside me and I quickly squeezed her Hand, making her turn to me, weakly smiling.

"Исках да ви благодаря, сестра."

"За какво?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"за да бъде там за мен ...Обичам те." She smiled gratefully and I scooted closer to her, resting my head on her Shoulder. She sighed and kissed my Forehead, resting her tear-stained cheek on top of my shiny Brown Locks.

"Аз ви обичам много, сестра ...винаги и завинаги" I murmured before drifting into an unwonted, much needed slumber.

_During Dream: _

_My eyes were closed, but I numbly felt around me. I could hear the insects and creatures of the dusk, as they made their unearthly sounds. By this time, I had realized I was lying on the ground of unknown Woods, as I opened my Eyes and looked around, taking in my surroundings, I stood up and looked down to my clothing attire to realize that I was wearing a very expensive looking dress that hugged me tightly, and flowed beautifully around my ankles. I gasped as I marvelled the beauty and sequins of the Dress before hearing a twig snap behind me. My heart started to pound erratically in my eardrums and I slowly turned around only to be met with Darkness. _

"_Who's there!" I surprised myself, finding out that I could speak English perfectly which freaked me out even more. Since we never had enough money to send both Katerina and myself to School, Father had took it upon himself to personally teach us English. While Katarina's was English, strong and knowledgeable, I still had trouble pronouncing certain words. Maybe this s a Dream I was yet to find out about.. _

"_Nothing to fear, love... I won't hurt you." I turned my head sharply to the left and squinted in the direction of the voice only seeing a tall silhouette whom from I could tell was leaning on one of the highly perched trees. _

"_If you won't hurt me, then why must you hide yourself from me?" I asked into the direction of the Mans silhouette, and he only chuckled causing a sensual ripple to go up my spine. He must have sensed it because he quickly stopped his actions and sighed. _

"_You will figure out everything in due time, my love. As for now it is time to wake up, little Petrova.." As soon as those words lingered his Lips I jumped out of my sleep._

_End of Dream: _

"Bella! са били тук!" I jumped out of my sleep and stared at a chuckling Katerina, whom I playfully glared at before hopping out of the Carriage and making my way up the Granite tiles of the Boarding House with my Sister's arm looped through mine. (**A/N: I decided to leave out the part when they're on the Boat to America**) Before we got a chance to marvel the beauty of the Wooden Door, we were face to face with Giuseppe Salvatore- the Businessman my Mother had dully mentioned to me about, and from what I could tell over his shoulder, his 2 Sons. What were their names again? _Stiles and Daivd?_ My Eyes quickly scanned over the Brothers, and from I could tell my Sister had been doing the same. They were both Gorgeous Men, and held welcoming smiles on their Beautiful looking faces.

"Ahh, The Petrova Sisters. Welcome to the Salvatore Boarding House, this is now your Home. I'm Giuseppe- but you most likely have already heard about me before your Journey from Bulgaria, yes? These are my Two Sons, Damon and Stefan Salvatore." Giuseppe smiled at us before moving his Body to the side so we could meet his Sons. The one facing me on the right smirked towards me and I lightly giggled as he held up my hand pressing his warm lips towards my knuckles.

"It is certainly a delight honor to meet such a Stunning Lady as yourself Miss. Petrova. I'm Damon Salvatore." _Oh so Damon was his name, I was nowhere near close.. _I smiled politely, and stared into his Beautiful Blue eyes which seemed to pierce into my own. I blushed furiously under his Gaze, as I looked over to Giuseppe, spotting him walking down the front steps and to the Carriage unloading our luggage's, and handling them to the Housekeepers.

"Pleasant to meet you, Mr. Salvatore." I heard my Sister giggle from beside me and I couldn't help but glance over back to the Beautiful Man still standing in front of me.

"Miss. Petrova I believe it is in my position to give you a Main Tour of my Home." Damon held out his Hand and I gently placed mine in his warm ones smiling as I proceeded to do so.

"I would love to Mr. Salvatore, and please- with all kindness, call me Aribella." Damon grinned widely nodding his Head for a brief moment and leading me away from the Front Patio and my Sister, around the House to what seemed to be the Salvatore Garden. There was a fairly darker skinned Woman who seemed to be in her Early 20's if not the same age as myself, watering the Rosemary Bushes. Damon walked in front of her blocking her view of work and waited for the Woman to look up.

"Emily, I'd like you to meet our newest Housemate. Aribella Petrova. I expect you to show her around and answer all her Questions when needed without any hesitation, is that clear?" Damon spoke with such authority as he stared at Emily and I inwardly flinched noticing how frightened she seemed to look after he had spoken. Emily looked towards me for a brief moment, nodding at Damon who then smirked and continued to walk through the Gardens, pulling me with him never looking back at the frightened Woman as he left the Gardens.

"Damon, who was she?" I asked about 10 minutes later, when we had started to walk at a more even pace. There was just something about Emily that seemed _off _to me.

"Her name is Emily Bennett. Her Mother used to be my Mother's Housemaiden a couple of years back. My Father met her recently while he was in New England. Why is there something troubling you, Bella?" My eyes widened at the nickname he had just given me. Only Katerina had ever been the one to call me Bella, but it sounded nice coming from him. I shook my head, letting my Chocolate brown tresses to shake.

"Not at all, but if it's too much to ask, may we take a rest? My feet are just about to collapse on me." Damon chuckled and pulled me towards a Beautiful looking Bench that sat right behind a colossus Water Fountain with the words engraved_, 'Fountain Of Maria.'_ I gave a questioning look to myself but decided to drop the question tingling on the tip of my tongue and sat down beside him on the Bench. I finally took in my surroundings and lightly gasped placing my Hand over my Mouth as I looked around carefully. We had now reached another Garden but this one was a lot more beautiful than the other one Emily had been. There were Flowers and beautiful Trees flowing gently in the breeze, that just made you sit in complete awe and stare. I felt Damon's Eyes on mine the entire time I looked around and blushed furiously turning to look at him. I scrunched my Nose as I lightly spoke.

"Is there something on my face, Damon?"

"No... In honesty, never met such a Beautiful Woman as yourself in my entire 20 years of life. You truly are an Amazing Woman, Aribella."Damon brushed a piece of my Hair out of my Face and stared longingly into my Eyes as I felt my cheeks start to warm up. _Damnit, Cheeks!_ The moment was interrupted when we both heard light laughter coming from the other side of the Fountain.

"...Well then Mr. Salavtore, let's both hope our Siblings don't find out about that. It'll be our little secret, yes?" I heard Katerina lightly giggled and I rolled my Eyes, pulling away from Damon as I stood up and straightened out my Dress. Damon sighed but reached for my Hand again, standing up and now walking over to the Couple that had yet to spot us. I hadn't met Damon's Brother yet, Stiles I think his name was, but I couldn't remember from when Giuseppe had introduced us. As we approached closer to them from behind, Damon beckoned us to a stop, as he quietly put his finger over his Lips, telling me to keep quiet. I nodded grinning as we started walking again. Damon then winked at me, and ran over to Stiles, tackling him to the Ground with a Laugh. I couldn't hold it in anymore, as the expression on Stile's face, had been hilarious, plus the scolding look Katerina had started to give me, had me doubling over as Damon and Stiles play wrestled on the Ground. Everyone except Katerina was now doubling in laughter and I held onto my Stomach as I started to calm down. Once everyone's laughter had seized, Stiles had rested his Eyes on me, and stood up as he started to walk over to me holding out his Hand for me to shake.

"I'm sorry this was the way we had to introduce ourselves, and that I hadn't done it earlier. I'm Stefan Salvatore." _Ohhh so his name was Stefan... where did I come up with Stiles?_ I grinned, showing my Pearly Whites as I shook Stefan's warm hand staring into his Eyes.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Salvatore, but please as I said to your Brother, call me Aribella-or Bella if you prefer." I smiled as I looked into his Eyes. _He has a really nice smile..._ Wait, what? Wasn't I just thinking the same thing about Damon, a couple of minutes ago? Now I'm starting to like his Brother too? _But there's nothing wrong with liking someone's smile right? Nope!_

* * *

**A/N: I actually got the name Stiles from Teen Wolf cause y'all know he's my Baby, and Derek too, haha! Anyways, this Chapter was actually pretty easy to write and who do you think that Mystery Man in Bella's dream could be? ;) Review and Fave please! xx**


	3. Looks can be deceiving

**The only thing I rightfully own in this story is Aribella and my other OC Characters that may come in my later chapters. Anything else goes rightfully to the CW and or L.J .Smith No Copyright is intended.**

**Translations will be in the ending of this Chapter. I decided to let the Characters speak their home language in this Chapter.**

**1490 – Mysitc Falls, Virginia**

**Aribella POV**

After Stefan had walked me and Katerina to our Chambers, Damon have being called down to speak with his Father could not much to my displeasure, we had met once more with Emily who I _still_ felt was hiding something from me and apologized to me for not greeting me properly by the Gardens and introduced herself to Katerina. Or should I now address her as _Katherine._ She had decided that since it was a fresh new start in a new Country, we should put all our faults and bad memories behind us- including our names. She now called herself Katherine, and suggested that I pick a Name for myself as well.

"Oh stop being such an imbecile, Sister. Just pick a name and stop being so stubborn." Katerina called from behind the Fitting Room as she was putting on her baby doll pink Chemise as I already had on my light blue one. I was lying on my back facing the ceiling as she spoke and I rolled my Eyes, sighing at this chatterbox of a Woman I dare call my Sister. Katerina and I were alike in looks, sure, with our long Brown Locks hers reaching about below the Breast, mine gone far past that extent as it was now reaching the mid-section of my Back. Katerina had chocolate Brown piercing eyes that anyone could stare in for mild ages, while mine were a periling mixture of Blue and Green- a gene that I had sadly inherited from my Father.

"Helloo? Bella, are you even listening to me?" I sighed and turned my towards Katerina who was sitting cross legged on the bed with a plush white pillow placed firmly between her legs. She was frowning as she looked towards me and I gave her a reassuring tired smile.

"I'm sorry, Sister. I'm just... i'm just feeling a bit drowsy. I think we should be heading to Bed now anyways." With that said I turned over on my side facing away from Katerina as I heard her sigh and grumble a few incoherent words before blowing out the candle. I drifted into a deep slumber immediately.

_During Dream:_

"_Nikalus, we need to find her soon!" I heard a thunderous voice come from down the corridor and up a couple feet of stairs. Narrowing my Eyelids, I looked around the hallway searching for any familiar surroundings but frowned when I couldn't. The hallway was accented with beautiful art pieces that looked like they had been hand drawn by someone with extravagant talent. I walked up to a drawing that was framed beautifully with a cream color Gold and what looked like Vines coming all around the Frame. I lightly traced my fingertips along the frame will intently staring at the Drawing. The Woman looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't help but compare the similarities she held with me. The Woman had long, almost Black looking Hair that framed her beautiful heart shaped face and light Blue Green Eyes. Her Cheeks were mildly rosy, and her lips the exact same color. I stared at the Woman and let my Eyes slowly wander to the Caption of the photo as my Eyes widened. _

'_Here lies the Portrait of the youngest Petrova- Aribella Annaleise Petrova-Mikealson. A beauty among stars and a goddess.' _

_End of Dream_

"Lady Aribella, It is time to wake up now." I felt myself being lightly shaken by Emily who was smiling at me politely as she helped me get out of Bed before grabbing hold of the sheets and remaking the Bed with Fresh ones. I patiently waited untill she was done as she gave me a beautiful dark blue Dress and Corset to put on. After Emily had finished tying it for me and was about to leave, I noticed grimly that Katerina wasn't in the Room.

"Excuse me, Emily? But where has my Sister run off to?" Emily's smiled faded a bit at the mention of my Sister which I found completely strange but decided to pass by notice.

"Oh, Lady Katherine has gone off with the Salvatore Brothers... If i'm not mistaken, she has taken a stroll with them both in the Gardens."

"Oh... Well thank you, Emily." I smiled and nodded my head telling her I didn't need any more assistance and she gladly complied, curtsying before quietly shutting the Door behind her. I groaned and flopped on the Bed thinking of something to do in my spare time as I waited for my Sister and the Boys to get back from their _stroll_. My stomach growled in hunger and I giggled standing from the Bed, I made my way slowly downstairs and into the Kitchen. I sighed in relief as I realized Emily wasn't there. She was starting to creep me out.

"Good Afternoon Lady Katherine, may I treat you to some Breakfast?" One of the Housewifes, Sheila I think he name was, politely asked me and I giggled nodding my Head. She gave me a questioning look but turned towards the Stove, anyway.

"And by the way Sheila, my name is Aribella not Katherine. I'm sure we don't resemble each other _that _much, do we?" I grinned as Sheila stopped tending to the boiling Tea and stared towards me with fright and embarrassment in her Eyes.

"Oh I-I'm so sorry Lady Aribella I-it's just that I-" I laughed stopping her protest as she stared at me frowning.

"No, No Sheila it's alright, really. I needed a good laugh so thank you." I smiled toothily at her as she started to playfully glare at me placing her hands on her Hips.

"Well I never thought it was funny, I could have lost my Job." She smiled at Me, and placed my Breakfast and Tea infront of me before walking over to the Sink to finish up with the Dishes smiling slightly.

I was just about finished my Tea when I heard someone walk into the Kitchen. Immediately I saw Sheila's posture stiffen as her Back became more arched and forced. I furrowed my Eyebrows and I turned my Head to see that Giuseppe had walken' into the Kitchen and was now taking a Seat across from me, a Newspaper placed firmly under his right Arm. He noticed my stare and smiled at me obviously not realizing that he had company.

"Aribella I see that you've finally awaken. Why are you not with my Sons and your Sister? I heard they were all taking a stroll if you call it into the Gardens. I would have thought they would be taking you along as well." Giuseppe's Creases furrowed as he spoke staring at me waiting for my answer. He was intimidating almost like how my Father was except Giuseppe had a stronger aurora around him as if 'touch me and it's your Hand on a platter.' While my Father was just plain Scary.

"I must have woken up to late for their liking. But don't blame it on your Sons Sir, i'm rather sure my Sister had been the one to convince them on leaving without me. She can be very persuasive when the time is right." I chuckled hoping to lighten the mood but to my dismay all Giuseppe did was blink at me before returning to his Newspaper and Coffee that Sheila had brought him. _Ouch_

"I would actually prefer if you and your Sister stayed with my Sons at all times. There has been a few Animalistic attacks in the Area and I would hate for any of you to get hurt." Giuseppe frowned as he spoke and I could tell there was more he wanted to share but was biting his Tounge against it.

"Animalistic?" I furrowed my Eyebrows as I started at Giuseppe who had taken his Eyes off the Newspaper to check the time on his Watch.

"Yes, as in Animals attacking Humans Aribella. I'm sorry to leave on such circumstances, but there is a Meeting I appear i'm late for." Giuseppe started to rise from his Chair forgetting all about the Newspaper and the cup of Rosemary Tea he was previously drinking. I stayed silent as he left the Room and Sheila finally turned around from rummaging through the Sink. She shot me a gracious smile.

"You Okay there?" I smiled and nodded standing up from my Chair as I looked towards my unfinished Cup of Tea, my Eyes slowly drifted to the Newspaper Article Guiseppe had been reading. My Eyes squinted as I read the Headline of the Article and found myself gasping.

'Mystic Falls Daily Newspapaer'

Tuesday, October, 13th, 1490

**4 BODIES FOUND DRAINED OF BLOOD BY MYSTIC FALLS RIVER BANK! **

**Police have found 4 Bodies that were reportedly Missing last week, at the Mystic Falls River Bank close to the Founding Families Boarding Homes. Police found 2 puncture wounds right below the Jugular and on an artery vein that popped and caused serve head trauma to the victims resulting in their Death. Autopsy is now being held at the Mystic Falls Memorial Hospital by Doctor Logan Forbes.**

* * *

Please Review!


	4. Cry Wolf!

**The only thing I rightfully own in this story is Aribella and my other OC Characters that may come in my later chapters. Anything else goes rightfully to the CW and or L.J .Smith. No Copyright is intended.**

**Translations will be in the ending of this Chapter. I decided to let the Characters speak their home language in this Chapter.**

**1490 – Mysitc Falls, Virginia**

**Aribella POV**

For the next few days I had gotten into the routine of avoiding Giuseppe at all costs possible. If he noticed, he said nothing about it which made me highly grateful. I continued my peaceful stroll alone in what seemed to be the Woods, not too far off from the Boarding Home if I ever wanted to return. I smiled and basked in the Ray's of the Sun as they shined heavily on my Face and twirled in circles bringing my Curls out of the Bun, Emily had so carefully placed it in and let it loose down to my Waist. I grinned and closed my eyes, happy still twirling when I felt a pair of strong arms holding my waist.

"Hey!" I snapped my Eyelids open and turned around trying to hold myself up as I heard a deep chuckle which could only belong to one person.

"Miss. Petrova. What on Earth are you doing in the Woods? You did hear about the Animal Attacks from my Father have you not?" I rolled my eyes and looked into the deep sea blue Eyes that could only have one owner and grinned.

"Firstly, Damon. I told you to call me Aribella from now own do you remember? And secondly, your Father has not mentioned anything about an Animal Attack since i've arrived." I lied through my Teeth watching Damon warily as his smirk slowly disappeared. My Eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I watched as he started to look around the Woods as if he had just took in his surroundings.

"Come on, Bella we need to get you back to safety." Damon gently tugged on my Arm and I followed silently watching the back of his head as he walked in front of me.

"You're rather quiet this evening." I heard Damon speak from in front of me and I snapped my head up staring at the back of his Head, again.

"I'm just trying to figure out... If your Father is so powerful and almightily as everyone proclaims him to be, then why hasn't that Animal been killed as yet?"

"Damon! Aribella!" I tried looking over Damon's shoulder to see who had interrupted our conversation when Stefan came running from the Mansion and towards us at the Exit of the Woods.

"Yes, Brother?" Damon sighed obviously annoyed with Stefan and I stood beside Stefan rubbing his Back for whatever he was so frightened about urging him patiently to start whenever he felt ready. I looked over to Damon and noticed his gaze was locked on my Hand caressing Stefan's back with his Jaw severely locked and I gave him a questioning gaze.

Before any of us could spit in a word, there was a blood curling scream that came from inside the Mansion and I felt my heart accelerate praying to God that didn't come from Katerina.

"What in the hell was that?!" Damon called from behind me but I didn't hear as I started to run holding up my Dress for support as I ran inside the House looking all over for the source of the scream, calling out Katarina's name occasionally. I heard two pairs of footsteps behind me, and figured it was the Brothers.

"Father! Katherine!" They both called out around the House but all we received was dead silence. We all stood in the Parlor looking in any corners, and hitches that anyone might be hiding in until I heard Stefan and Damon both gasp violently from behind me and I spun around wide eyed. What I saw next, I most definitely wasn't prepared for. There in the corner of the Room laid a bloody, dead, Sheila. Her mouth was hanged open as well with her dark Blue Eyes forever etched with permanent fright. I finally forced myself to look from her Face and studied her wound which happened to be on the left side of her Neck.

"Oh my... God.." I heard Damon whisper from behind me and I blinked forcing myself to look away from the deep flesh that had been ripped from her Neck and the two puncture wounds right above where the ripped skin had been pulled out. Staring at her dead, lifeless Body I realized that I was beginning to feel nauseous and dizzy. I turned around trying to make my way towards the Door but failed as I was now throwing up chunks of my Lunch on the beautiful Red Carpet.

"Sorry..." I muttered weakly after I had finished displaying my Lunch on the Floor and closed my Eyes weakly still standing up. I felt a strong pair of hands lift me up so my head was rested on their Shoulder and I hummed lightly thanking whoever it was. I felt another Pair of feet enter the room and someone started shouting commands to whomever but I drifted into a tiring, deep sleep while being carried up the stairs.

"Pssst! Bella are you awake?" I groaned in my Pillow and muttered incoherently but the Person kept on poking my side rapidly.

"What is it, Katerina?" I replied annoyed from under my Pillow and I turned my head sleepily to look over at my bigger Sister.

"Is it true what happened to the House Maid, Sister?" Katerina whispered from her Bed across mine and I rubbed the sleep from my eyes sitting up on my elbows adjusting to the dark room. _How did she get on her Bed so fast? _ I yawned and scratched my chin absently.

"What time is it?" Katerina sighed but answered my question irritated.

"It is two in the Morning, Sister. Everyone is tucked away in their Chambers."

"Please answer my question! Did they find the killer or not?" Katerina stared at me and I sighed shaking my Head remembering the earlier events. It was silent for a while as we were both lost in our own thoughts and I suddenly realized my Dream. There was no mysterious British Man in my Dream. He didn't appear in my Dreams and I couldn't deny the small reconization of disappointment wash over me.

Well , Goodnight Sister. Sweet Dreams..." Katerina called out from her Bed and I glanced over to look at her before she blew out her candle and turned over facing her back towards me. I continued to stare at her for a couple of seconds before lying back down and closing my Eyes.

_There's something Katerina is hiding from me._

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed! **


	5. The Change

**The only thing I rightfully own in this story is Aribella and my other OC Characters that may come in my later chapters. Anything else goes rightfully to the CW and or L.J .Smith. No Copyright is intended.**

**Translations will be in the ending of this Chapter. I decided to let the Characters speak their home language in this Chapter.**

**1863 – Mystic Falls, Virginia**

**Aribella POV**

_Dear Diary, _

"_A month had passed since the gruesome night, and I had found my relationship with Katerina to drift further and further apart. We barely speak to one another, unless it's over one thing- The Salvatores. Just last night, Katerina stormed into my chambers whilst Emily was un-tying my corset, declaring where Damon and I had ran off to earlier that evening. I had explained- or rather, tried to explain that Damon had taken me to a Formal Ball that was held at the ever so beautiful, Lockwood Mansion. Katerina has changed drastically ever since she's arrived in America. . ." _

I had set down my steel point pen back into the inkwell while staring at my current diary entry. It was unfinished, but I had lost motivation to continue. Sighing as I placed my hands on the desk, I pushed myself out of the chair I was seated in and headed towards the door, looking for something, or someone to entertain myself.

"You must tell her soon, Katherine. How much more longer must we wait until Giuseppe starts lacing the Town's water supply with Vervain? This House will be the first in testing and you know that." My ears perked up in interest as I heard Emily's hushed tone from down the corridor. Furrowing my brows at the mention of Vervain, I quickly hid myself from view, moving to stand behind the wall, beside my Bedroom. Katerina growled under her breath and I found my eyes widening at the unearthly sound.

"Emily, you're a Witch, I'm putting this all in your hands. I didn't ask to become this… this… monster. I leave the Boarding House for one week and look what I get myself into." My head peaked over the wall slightly, staring at Katerina as she continued to speak softly. "This isn't fair. Not even my own Sister- my own flesh and blood, will look at me, I doubt she knows what I am but I'm planning on changing her myself before anymore Vampires get exposed." _Vampire? Witch? _I found my breath hitching into my throat as a sense of nausea took over my body. I brought my hands to rest ontop of my stomach as my mind traced back to the article readings in the kitchen with Guiseppe, early last month.

"Katherine. I may be you and Aribella's housemaiden, but that does not mean I must drain myself of magic in order to protect you. The spirits will get upset. This isn't the first time that I've disobeyed them in order to help a Vampire." Emily's calm voice, broke me out of my trance as I snapped my head back over to her as she stood infront of my Sister. Shaking my head, my hazel optics still widen in fear from the conversation, I slowly took a step back from the scene, the old floorboards creaking against my weight, causing the two Women to snap their heads into my direction.

"Who's there?" Katerina demaned as her eyes squinted into the darkness, holding her lighten candle beside her olive toned face, taking a step forward into my direction. "I can hear the pounding of your heartbeat, Show yourself… Damon? Stefan?" Katerina cleared her throat, her voice softening . "Bells?" I jumped as I was now face to face with my sister, Emily had left the moment she realized she wasn't alone with Katerina and I turned my face in a scowl as she stood at an arm's length away from myself.

"So now you've decided to talk to me, Sister? Once you realize that I could become a threat, listening in on your conversation, might which I add was very confusing and disturbing." I brought my hands to rest onto my hips, scoffing at my sister as I did so. "Vampires, Sister? Witches? Has Damon been putting these thoughts into your head? I bet it was that Matthew Lockwood, when I find him I am going to kick his-" "Aribella! Достатъчно!" Katerina silenced me with her sudden outburst and I found myself inwardly flinching as I took in her features lit by the candle.

"Katerina.." I gasped slowly and took a sharp step backward from my sister whilst noticing the small, spider like veins forming underneath her chocolate brown eyes. "Your… your eyes.." I blinked once, twice, before taking another step back and shaking my head slowly, my eyes widen in fear once more. Katerina's brows furrowed in confusion before a small, devious smirk, made her way to the corners of her lips. "My eyes are beautiful, are they not?" She smirked and giggled to herself lightly.

"Aribella. It's time." Katerina whispered, her voice barely above a whisper. "It's time, my sweet, sweet sister. It's time." My back hit the wall, sending a portrait picture of the Salvatores down onto the floor, breaking the frame into small little pieces as Katerina took larger more impatient steps towards me.

"Enough of this childish tango, close your eyes and count to 5, it'll be over before you know it." The last flash of image before I blacked out, were two engorged fangs escaping from my Sister's mouth and towards my neck. _What happened during the week my Sister went missing?_

* * *

**A/N: Was it good? Bad? Meh? Leave a review, i'd love that! **


End file.
